The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that either reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
High voltage battery assemblies typically include multiple battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells and a support structure that generally surrounds the battery cells to build a cell stack. The battery arrays are secured to a tray of the battery assembly.